


playlist

by yorit1



Series: sterek week [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Stiles makes Derek a playlist with important songs for them as a gift for Derek's eighteenth birthday
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984933
Kudos: 11





	playlist

Stiles was thinking of making Derek a playlist full of songs that mean something to them or reminds Stiles of Derek or their relationship. Stiles was thinking of words to write. That could be used to show Derek how much he means to him.  
The first song that Stiles decided to pick was you’re my best friend since that was how they started.  
“You are all I need,  
you are the best friend I ever had,  
you are my sunshine,  
I want you to know that my feelings are true,  
I really love you,  
You’re my best friend.”

Those words describe Stiles and Derek since they were young. They have always had each other, and Stiles loves Derek more than anyone else.  
The next song Stiles chose was Can’t take my eyes off of you.  
“You’re just to good to be true,  
Can’t take my eyes off of you,  
You’d be like heaven to touch,  
I wanna hold you so much.”  
Stiles could not think of something more accurate Derek was like all of his dreams in one he did not know how he got so lucky with him. Derek was absolutely gorgeous as well, and Stiles loved looking at him, even when he was frowning, although when he smiled, it was like the world would light up with him. Derek Did indeed feel like heaven every time he was in his arms. Stiles always wanted to touch Derek; there was nothing better.  
“At long last love has arrived,  
And I thank God I’m alive,  
You’re just to good to be true,  
Can’t take my eyes off of you.”  
Their love has increased, and they realised they were romantically interested in each other two years ago and since then the love has only grown. Stiles was so thankful that he was alive at the same time as Derek so that he could experience loving him and being loved by Derek.  
To be alone with you was the next song that Stiles chose. Stiles related to it when he was grounded for two weeks, and he would have given up anything to be with Derek.  
The next song that Stiles chose was crazy in love. Stiles felt like they were so in love, and they could not wait to spend more time with him.  
“I look and stare so deep in your eyes.  
I touch on you more and more every time.  
When you leave, I'm begging you not to go.  
Call your name two, three times in a row.  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling, and my pride is the one to blame  
'Cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can.”  
Those words just accurately describe what being in love with Derek is like.  
Stiles chose to make you feel my love by Adele.  
When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love  
When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love  
Derek sometimes felt lonely and that no one had his back, but Stiles wanted him always to remember that he will always be there for him and always had his back no matter what.  
Stiles also loved the song a thousand years and thought it fit in with that feeling that he would forever love Derek and even when there is the distance between them Stiles would go to any lengths to get to Derek and reach him. Nothing and no one could ever keep Stiles from Derek.  
Stiles hoped that Derek liked the playlist that he made all of those songs were so important to Stiles and Derek meant the world to him. Some people thought they were young, but love can come to you at any time, and Stiles knew that Derek was it for him, he would never find this kind of love with anyone else.  
Stiles closed his computer as Derek came into his room.  
“Hey Derek,” Stiles said.  
“What’re you doin?” Derek asked.  
“Its a surprise. Youll see it soon. Now come here and kiss me, big guy.”  
Derek complied and came over to kiss Stiles. Whatever Stiles was doing on the computer soon forgotten. Derek was just enjoying the moment with Stiles.


End file.
